The Dragon's Love of a Human (vore)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Dragon AU. Toris has been selected to be the Dragon's mate, but who is it, who will he meet on the way, and what is he like? Sequel coming soon


The Dragon's Love for a Human (Vore)

Req. for ~konathetiger

Dragon!RussiaxLithuania

Toris lives in a village near the mountains were dragons have ruled the area and a legend that only existed in there village, about jewel call The Dragon's Tear. It is said that it came from one of the dragons living in the mountains and it will choose someone to be there mate, a lot of people in the village for many years have been selecting man and woman of who the tear chooses, many have try, but so far none were chosen. So at the age of 15, Toris was the next to wear the Dragon's tear and it started to glow brightly of the color purple and everyone cheered for Toris to be chosen, but Toris was a very scared, because he had heard stories from other people about dragons having human form, so he was a bit nervous of if the stories were true.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breaths ice blaze at the screen Time Skip~

It's been 10 years now, Toris is now 25 years old and the Dragon's Tear was now past to him, but unfortunately the dragon has yet to be spotted or yet have been seen by anyone at all, this made Toris think that he may be in human form, and watching him within the village.

Toris just shook it off and went back with his daily routine in trying to find him; he has asked some of the villagers if they have seen him, but no luck, so next he went into the forest just at the edge of the mountains to see if he was there. So he gathers some of his things and headed into the forest, if he wasn't in the forest then he would have to go to the mountains.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breaths ice blaze at the screen Time Skip~

Toris continued his journey to the forest, as he continued to walk he notice some signs that there might be the dragon that his looking for. As Toris continued to walk he heard many roars of some dragons flying around, then one actually came towards him, this dragon had sandy color, sky blue eyes, one horn on the top of his head that curved upwards, he had spikes down his spine, and two giants bat like wings on either side of him.

He landed right in front of Toris and said, "Now, what's a dude doing away from his home, oh I'm Alfred F. Jones the hero of all dragons and humans." "Eh, I-I'm T-Toris, n-nice to m-meet you and I-I'm trying to find the dragon of this D-Dragon's Tear." Toris said stuttering of being afraid of this Alfred, then Alfred said, "Hahahaha. There's no need to be scared here to make it better I'll change into my human form." Just like that, Alfred started to shrink down his size, his horn started to turn in a cowlick, his wings turned into a brown bomber jacket as well as his scales turned into clothes, his claws changed into hands and feet, and then he pulled out a pair of glasses out of his jacket, he had a bulge in his stomach that looked like he just ate something or someone, his teeth changes back to normal and said with a huge grin, "He is this better, Toris." Toris stood in disbelief when he saw that dragons can turn into humans then he said, "Uh, yes, now could you tell me who's Dragon's Tear this is so I can found the dragon." Alfred took a good look at the jewel and he immediately whose it was and said, "That belong to the dragon of ice, Ivan Bragnaski , but if I had my way would make mine like my mate name Arthur, but dragons only can make Dragon's tears only once." When he said that he had a mate, I thought that dragons keep them by their side at tall times, so I asked him, "Uh, that's really nice Alfred, but what I'm wondering is that I thought dragons often kept their mates close to them at all times, and so I was wondering where is Arthur." "Oh, a little curious, well to answer that question, I have him inside of me." When Toris heard that his face went pale as a white sheet, took a step away from Alfred, but Alfred took a step forward towards him as he said, "Would like to meet him, talk to him, or would you like to become a part of me." Toris kept walking backwards until he bumped right into a tree, Alfred then pins him as held him with his tail, Toris started to struggle as Alfred had a dark look on his face as he leans into Toris's face, then towards Toris's ear, and said, "Just kidding, I got you good, hahahaha!" Alfred then let go of Toris making him fall on to the ground looking like he was going to pass out. Alfred couldn't help, but laugh at Toris's reaction and took a few steps away from Toris as Toris said, "I-I thought you really meant it." "Hahaha, no Ivan would kill me if I was." Alfred said as Toris started to get up then Alfred said, "Well I can tell you where you can find Ivan and take you half way to his home, and don't worry I'm not putting you inside of me. Well to find Ivan's place I'll have to take you, just to the cliff side just next to my place." Alfred said and before Toris could say anything, Alfred turned back into his dragon form and Alfred said, "Oh I was kidding when I wasn't going to put you inside of me, I just want to you to meet Arthur, ok." Before Toris could say anything again, Alfred opened his jaw, then lowered himself down to Toris, as soon he was on top of him, he used his tongue, wrapped it around Toris, pulled him in, and when Toris was inside of Alfred's mouth, Alfred closed his jaw, but he didn't swallow him, instead he was making a clearing throat sound.

Luckily, Toris brought a flashlight; once he turned it on he could see Alfred's fangs from top to bottom as he was looking he felt some movement then a big drop of drool fell on top of him. Toris was seriously grossed out now, he went to wipe it off, then heard someone with a British accent saying, "Don't worry you'll get used to it, Toris, and don't worry of how I know your name, I heard it from Alfred." Toris turned around were Alfred's throat is and he saw someone that looked like a wizard or some sort; he had blond moppy hair, forest green eyes, and caterpillar eyebrows, then Toris said, "You must be Arthur, so are you a wizard or something, by how you look and stuff." "Yes I am Arthur and yes I'm a wizard, but head wizard of where I'm from in a forest were village on a different island (A/N: think of the fan-made game of HetaQuest of how he looksback to the story)and I received the same Dragon's tear as you did, and the one thing that may surprise you is that Alfred is my younger brother." "WUUUUEEEEEHHHHHHH! Your- Your joking, r-right?" Toris said with a shocked look on his face then Arthur shook his head and said, "Nope, not joking at all and it surprise when he told me that and to prove it he actually made a Dragon's tear a few days after he disappeared to show that he actually loved me." Arthur then showed his Dragon's tear which was a sky blue of a color, (A/N: I'll make a sequel fanfic to this of Toris meeting back with Arthur and telling him how Arthur became Alfred's mate if konathetiger wants me to or I'll just start doing it after my other requestback to the story) then Arthur had a devious smile on his face, and said, "Well I'm going to give Alfred's punishment for scaring you half to death like that earlier." This left Toris confused as Arthur went to the back of Alfred's throat and screamed as loud as he could making Toris covering his ear and hearing Alfred's low bellow laugh.

Arthur stopped but when he did another of Alfred's drool dropped on top of him and he went to clean it of but Arthur said, "No don't this time don't wipe it off, come over here." Toris shook his head then the next thing he knows he was floating in midair and he dropped right next to Arthur were the back of Alfred's throat is. Toris didn't realize that he actually lend in to look more closely into of Alfred's throat, then what he unexpected Arthur gave him a little push and Toris went sliding down Alfred's throat, and Toris couldn't help but scream and then laugh then he heard Arthur right behind him laughing as well.

Toris slide into Alfred's stomach and just as he was getting up, he then heard, "Whoa Toris, watch out!" He had a few seconds to turn around then fell back on top of the wizard, Arthur, as they continued to slide for a bit, and they came to a complete stop; after a few seconds they were laughing at the moment. Toris got off of Arthur and lay down on Alfred's stomach muscle to rest for a while till they got to Ivan's place.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breathes ices blazes at the screen Time Skip~

After a while, Toris felt something nudging him, but he brushed it off, then he felt something on top of him so he woke up in seeing someone with amethyst eye colors, then jumped with where he was and started to scoot away scream, "Who-Who are you and who did you get in here?" "Huhuhu I'm Ivan Bragnaski and it's very nice to meet you, Toris, da." Ivan said as he got up and started to walk towards Toris, as Toris bumped on to the side of Alfred's stomach muscle. When Ivan got close to him, he cupped his cheeks, pulled him into a kiss, and Toris's eyes widened at the moment. He wanted to push him away, but this was this dragon, and he knows that dragons are very aggressive when it comes to their mates. Ivan pulled away and said, "I'll you see you soon, until then good bye." After that Ivan disappeared in what it looked like an illusion made out of snow and wind and few out of Alfred's throat; with that Toris went back to lie back down next to Arthur.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breaths ice blazes at the screen Time Skip~

After a few more hours, Toris and Arthur woke up as they heard Alfred saying, "Okay this is as far I can take you, Toris." "Thank you very much Alfred and Arthur, but how do I get out of here?" Toris said with a confused look on his face then he heard Alfred said, "Here get next to my throat and have a ride!" Toris was now confused at the statement, he went over to his throat, waiting for the 'ride' Alfred was talking about, and then he heard Alfred coughing causing Toris to go through his throat and being coughed out of Alfred and landed right in the bushes, along with Arthur by accident.

When Toris and Arthur got up, Arthur started yelling, "BLOODY WANKER, YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO COUGH ME UP AS WELL!" "Aw sorry, babe, I didn't mean to." Alfred said crouching down in an upset way and Arthur just smile and walked up to Alfred to pat him on his snout saying, "It's alright Alfred, I know you didn't mean to, so I'm sorry for yelling at you." Alfred gave a bellow growl of approving and gave a big lick to Arthur making him chuckle a bit. Toris couldn't help, but smile at their affection towards one another and he wondered of what this Ivan's dragon form looks like.

Arthur and Alfred turned towards, and then Toris said, "Well…I guess…I'll be seeing the two of you, sometime soon." "Yeah, that would be nice and I could tell you of how I became Alfred's mate and my life of the island I stayed at." Arthur said and Alfred roar at the agreement making them both cover their ears, then after Alfred was finished roaring he looked down and saw Arthur and Toris giving a 'really' look towards him, he could help but give a bellow growl.

Arthur and Toris said their goodbyes, the same goes with Alfred, and he opened his jaw for Arthur as he started to climb in. Alfred closed his jaw, opened his wings span, and started to fly away. Toris waved to him as he went out of sight, as soon as he couldn't see them anymore, Toris started to search for Ivan, but what he didn't know a dragon with amethyst eye color.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breathes ice blazes at the screen Time Skip~

Toris continued to search and search and search some more, but no luck in finding Ivan at all. So he decides to take a rest on sitting on a stone in figuring out of where he could be, he started to think of any places he could be, but then he thoughts were cut off when he heard a roar, and he looked up there was a dragon coming towards him, and he didn't want to stick around if it was Ivan or not. So Toris got up and ran as fast as he could hoping to lose it, so he ran into the forest were it was all frozen he had to careful not to slip.

As he ran, he had to dodge the dragon's ice breath and as it landed making an ice wall in his path. So Toris kept on running in different directions of were the ice would land, but as he ran, he came to a steep hill edge, slipped, fall backwards, and started to slide down the hill, but the strange thing was the dragon approve him was leaving a trail for him to slide down to Toris follow. Toris continued to slide the ice ride, then he notice there was a cliff up ahead, and also noticed that the dragon made a launching lift for him as the dragon set itself in front of Toris.

As soon as he made it to the launching lift, he got a good look at the dragon, it was an amethyst and platinum color scale, the eyes were amethyst color as well, it had giant bat like wings, it way bigger than Alfred that was for sure, and no horns, but it had instead of it had spikes on the side of its cheeks. Toris started to fly towards the dragon's gapping jaw, then landed right on its tongue barely missing it sharp fangs, and as soon as he landed the dragon closed his jaw. Toris then felt the dragon tilt its head back, and Toris started to slide down to the back of his throat like the same way with Alfred. Toris slide down its throat and slid on the stomach muscle as soon as Toris made it out of its throat.

Toris was now terrified of what was going to happen then he heard a familiar voice, "Toris, it's so good to finally meet you in person, well right now, in my stomach, da." "W-wait, you're the dragon that was chasing me?" Toris asked and then he felt something cold swirling around him, and he turned around in seeing Ivan's human self and Toris said, "You're the one that came to see me, when I was with Arthur and Alfred." "Da, I was I wanted to make sure that you were safe since you are my mate, now gets some rest it will be a while till we reach home." Ivan said and let Toris fell asleep and Ivan lay down right next to him.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breathes ice blazes on the screen Time Skip~

After an hour or so, Toris felt someone shaking him, and when he work up he saw Ivan looming over him, and when Toris got up he was already out of Ivan's stomach, so he asked, "how did I get out, if I was asleep, Ivan" "Well, I didn't want to wake you up, you were so cute asleep, so I used my illusion you saw before when I left and carried you with it." Ivan said in explaining to Toris.

Toris looked around of Ivan's home and saw many crystals and amethyst all around the cave, and a bedding or nest made out of crystal and amethyst, Toris was amazed of how beautiful it was in here, so Toris said, "Ivan this place is beautiful." "I knew you would, Toris." Ivan said as he walked over and hugged Toris from behind and Toris blushed at Ivan's hug.

Ivan let go of Toris, had Toris turn around, and have him watch Ivan turn back into his dragon form. His long tan winter turned into his wings and tail, his clothes turned into his scale, his hands and feet turned into claws as fangs and spikes started to appear, and grew into his normal size.

After his transformation was complete he said, "Now, it's getting late and I want you to sleep inside of me so no one takes you away from me like everyone else has before." Without any question Toris went inside of Ivan's mouth, went to back of his throat, slide down his throat, and enter his stomach as slid for a bit. He could hear his breathing and heart beating making him feel really comfortable, Toris lay down on the side of Ivan's stomach, and said, "Well, good night, Ivan. Love you." "Love you too, Toris, and good night." After that Toris and Ivan went into a deep sleep.

THE END or to be continue


End file.
